Pokémon Mundo Misterioso 1!
by Nanami.Umbreon
Summary: Resumen:- que hubieras hecho si hubieras llegado a un mundo extraño por error, no sabes quien eres ni que buscas...ni si viniste acompañado o solo...acompañanos en esta nueva aventura, Te esperamos-nya! PD:- aparece horny PD de PD:- para quien no lo sabe el combierte a los pokemon en humanos sexys -;w; denle una oportunidad porfa-PD3:- es la version arreglada del anterior fail T.T


Nanami:-bueno este es mi primer fic, no sean malos TwT y como últimamente estoy ilusionada con pokemon mundo misterioso y me pase todos los capítulos especiales, ya evolucione a umbreon y mi compañero a lucario (si ya lo se soy una friki de primera calidad), decidí escribir una historia de pokemon mundo misterioso n.n, esta será la 1era temporada y la siguiente que será la segunda temporada de exploradores del cielo el juego

Tsubaki:- será divertido-nya~, nya~

Nanami:- ¬¬UUUU empecemos

Tsubaki:-yay!

Nota:- la trama no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores

Nota2:-una vez empezaron a leer las notas van a tener que leerse la historia ENTIENDEN?!(en serio porfa léanla n.n y comentennnnnnn!)¬¬*********.

POKEMON MUNDO MISTERIOSO:

CAPITULO 1:- "¿nueva vida?, ¿dónde coño estoy?"

PDV Nanami:-

Todo se veía negro…sentía una brisa agradable…abrí mis ojos y vi a mi alrededor…pensé "¿dónde coño?, ¿dónde estoy?" pero mi cabeza empezó a doler y dar vueltas, me levante pero… sentía que me iba a desmayar, luche por no dormirme pero el mareo y deseo de dormir me ganaron…y todo de volvió negro de nuevo y espere el golpe que me iba a dar contra el piso…

-Umm … ¿qué es eso?-dijo una voz, desconocida para mí, y oí unos pasos -... ¡ah alguien se desmayó!-grito aquella voz aterrada, corrió hacia mi o al menos eso creo, ya que podía oír, pero no soy adivina para saber hacia dónde va, el sonido de los pasos acercándose me distrajo, ¿será un sueño? - ¿hey estas bien? ¡Despierta!.

-Mmmm -pensé mientras me revolvía flojamente en la hierba, volví a oír a esa voz gritar.

-¡Despierta!-grito aquella voz prácticamente en mi oído, hice una mueca de dolor y abrí mis ojos todo se veía borroso, ¿quién grita?... pensé enfocando mi mirada hacia la sombra que estaba arrodillada a mi lado, frente a mi vi a un pokemon de colores verdosos, de cola enrollada, y curiosos ojos carmesí, por la expresión de su rostro podía decir que estaba preocupado, este pokemon era de los conocidos como treecko "el geco del bosque", o así había oído decir.

-Al fin abres los ojos, me tenías muy preocupado…-dijo aquel pokemon de colores verdosos, del tipo hierba, treecko…un momento…¿Cómo chingados le entiendo a un pokemon?, ¿es que me estoy volviendo loca?, los humanos no pueden entenderlos…¿o si?, no, eso era casi completamente imposible, a menos que los chinos ya hayan creado la maquina traductora…y sin pensármelo 2 veces dije.

-¡a las putas!-exclame con los ojos totalmente abiertos, y abriendo mi boca, luego la cerré y pregunte-. ¿¡Como coño es que te entiendo si soy una humana!?.

-hay que grosera-dijo aquel pokemon de ojos carmesí, al oír mis primeras palabras pero luego respondió-¿una humana?, creo que te has golpeado bien duro en la cabeza, pero bien duro, porque no vas al lago de allí y te miras mejor después de estar segura me dices-torció sus ojos algo irritado, ofendido, y me señalo el lago sarcástico un tono que me molesto un poco pero le hice caso, ¿ah? Y a este qué coño le pa…sa, pensé pero lo que vi en aquel lago de agua cristalina me dejo anonadada, era el reflejo de un pequeño pokemon de colores café claro en su cuerpo, el peludito en el cuello y la punta de la cola de colores crema, ojos cafés oscuros con un ligero brillo negro, largas y bonitas orejas de zorro, la perfecta descripción de un pequeño pokemon zorro, eevee, el pokemon evolución, fue lo que vino a mi cabeza al instante en que vi el reflejo, no puede ser, me dije mentalmente era imposible ¿yo una eevee?...después de salir del shock que me causo esto con los ojos abiertos de par en par solo pude gritar.

-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡your mother fucking bicht!-exclame o más bien grite histérica-¡S-soy u-una eevee!-luego de decir esto, empecé a perseguir mi cola cual perro, pero, pero ¿cómo era posible?-.¿Cómo ha podido pasar?- me dije a mi misma, bueno…si yo me convertí en pokemon entonces que ese geco hable no es nada comparado… y caí en cuenta de algo…- no recuerdo nada…

-Eres una pokemon un tanto extraña… espero que no me estés mintiendo… ¿tienes nombre, no?, ¿dime cómo te llamas?- pregunto aquel pokemon verde, treecko, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo con una mirada confundida, pero curiosa…

-¿Ah? ¿Mi nombre?, Bueno…mi nombre es Nanami-dije presentándome automáticamente, nos miramos durante un rato y el respondió.

-Nanami…, bonito nombre, yo me llamo treecko mucho gusto- dijo treecko sonriéndome pero luego cambio su expresión de una sonrisa a una cara llena de confusión y preocupación- ¿qué te paso? ¿Porque te desmayaste? ¿Algún pokemon te ataco?.

-Y-yo… realmente… no lo sé-le respondí algo pensativa intentando recordar el cómo llegue a este lugar que por cierto no conocía, ni en sueños lo había visto, era algo así como un tipo de arboleda con un pequeño lago a un lado…-no recuerdo nada…-me dije a mi misma en lo que el respondió-¿Qué?... espera,… ¿perdiste la memoria?- se veía preocupado…me enoje y le respondí-Noo~ te lo digo en broma tío, ¿no ves que me encanta hacer bromas?, ¡Por lógica que la perdi! , ¡que no te das cuenta de que no recuerdo un chingo de cómo llegue aquí!, se nota que no escuchas cuando te hablan, si aduras penas se mi nombre! Y además…no era para hacer tanto escándalo, si quieres lo pones en las noticias- le dije algo enojada, odio que no me escuchen, tenía un Nick en el ojo derecho y una gota de sudor bajo por mi sien, le vi por unos segundos y el golpeo su mano abierta con la otra vuelta un puño, se notaba que tenía una idea.

-oye es verdad lo podría poner en la gaceta pokemon-al decir esto yo tropecé y casi me caí de cara al suelo, ¿Cómo putas podía ser tan estúpido?, ¿no se supone que los treecko´s eran cool?, he cambiado mi opinión sobre estos pokemon, rodee los ojos molesta, pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos una pequeña voz, que se fue volviendo más fuerte hasta aturdirme, me voltee a ver quién gritaba y mi compañero de colores brillantes, también volteo a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Ayuda!-gritaba un pokemon, de grandes alas blancas con bordes negros, de cuerpo morado, patas y manos azules claros, de ojos rojos, del cual saltaban 2 antenas largas de su redonda cabeza, una butterfree, fue lo primero que pensé al verle , esta se acercaba volando a toda velocidad chocando con todo lo que se le atravesaba en el camino-. ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!- volvió a gritar yo fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué le pasa a ella?!-pregunto mi acompañante treecko al oír estos gritos, la butterfree se acercó a nosotros con los ojos brillosos como si fuéramos dios o algo parecido, como su última esperanza aunque no sé porque no me dio buena pinta esa mariposota maricona, yo estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que estaba casi completamente pegada a mi cara, ¡mierda!, pensé, ¿en qué momento se acercó tanto?, di un respingo asustada y me le quede viendo a los ojos, ella respondio.

-mi hijo, mi retoño callo dentro de una grieta muy profunda, luego de un terremoto- en cuanto dijo esto la aleje de mi pobre hocico el cual estaba mallugado por lo pegada que estaba a mi cara, me lo sobe con mis patitas, eras suaves…,pensé - es muy joven y no puede salir solito de allí, podrían buscarlo y sacarle de allí, por favor saquen a mi pequeño caterpie de allí-rogo desesperada, sentí algo de lastima por ella…

-Mmm…parece muy grave-dijo treecko pensativo…parecía estar pensando…abrí mis ojos de par en par, ¿el piensa?, grite en mi mente, luego de pensar esto treecko me hablo- ¡vamos a ayudarle!, ¿qué dices?- pregunto muy determinado, casi podía ver unas llamas saliendo de sus ojos, luego me vio a los ojos, sonriéndome.

- …¿Yo?-pregunte viendo como me veía, sinceramente no me podía negar, le debía una por encontrarme y la mariposa maricona me daba lastima…pero…!que flojera!...bueno ya que…- si no me queda de otra, vale, ¡está bien! De todos modos te debo una-dije y luego susurre, de manera que treecko no me oyera- y no tengo nada más entretenido o mejor que hacer-rodee mis ojos, ladillada- ¡hello! Me desperté aquí en medio de la nada.

-Gracias-dijo ilusionada y feliz de que nosotros 2 ayudáramos a su (pobre alma en desgracia ejem…) hijo- está por allá-esta señalo a una grieta bastante grande que llevaba a un… ¿llano?...¿qué coño es esto?, ¿Mario o qué?, es la misma mierda, entras en una supermegamadregrieta y sales en un mundo raro, ¡es igual que la mierda de los cuadros!.

-OK-dijo treecko como si eso de las grietas fuera lo más normal del mundo, me quede parada mirándolo, él se volteo a verme algo confundido por como miraba a la grieta.-vamos- me dijo entrando a la grieta…o llano? No importa, empecé a caminar hacia la grieta y entre, wao, fue lo que pensé, era un gran y amplio llano, bonito de hierba color amarillo, con viento haciendo ondear mi cola y mi pelaje, seguí a treecko, ya que parecía que sabía lo que hacía, él estaba sonriendo y me miro, al darme cuenta le sonreí, y continuamos caminando…cuando De una gran maleza surgió la criatura más horrible que vi en toda mi vida, el sonido se intensificó hasta el punto de ser ensordecedor tanto para Treecko, como para mí. Abrí mis ojos de par en par, al ver aquella… "cosa" cubierta de sangre y con unos colmillos enormes sobresaliendo de su boca, cuyo rugido hico impacto con algo que sujetaba entre sus garras... Esa "cosa"… era…

-CONTINUARÁ-

N anami: ¿Qué sera esa cosa? ¿Un poké-asesino en serie? ¿Un poké-zoombie de resident evil? ¿El poké-monstruo del lago ness? ¿Mi poké-hermana después de levantarse? (¿¡Por qué todos dicen "Poké-no-sé-qué-diablos"!?) ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio! Y consta… no lo monto hasta ves mas de 4 reviews en la historia ¬¬


End file.
